


Repaid

by boltshok



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltshok/pseuds/boltshok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fort Max worships Rung's frame...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repaid

"Ohh... Max..."

Rung's voice was strained and squeaky, nothing like his usually calm, even speech. Perched on the edge of the berth, he moans, legs on either side of Fortress Maximus' helm. The much larger mech suckles at the valve there, every warm, wet fold extrapolated by his tongue. Rung's hands go to his finials as Fort Max finds the sensitive forenode and gives it attention.

"Yesss... Max..."

Fort Max smiles. He loved giving attention to Rung, as if to repay him for the long hours, sleepless nights, and pounds of advice that the therapist had given him. He loved Rung, for his patience, his kindness, and his spark.

"Max... I... oh Max..."

Max suckles harder, tongue swiping across the valve rim to push inside as Rung clings on harder to his finials. With a quiet cry, Rung's frame succumbs to overload, and he writhes on the berth only a moment before Max's arms encircle him, bringing him down into his lap. "Ahh..."

Max smiles and kisses at Rung's neck as streams of transfluid arc out of his partner's spike, decorating his chest and legs. As Rung calms and settles against Max's chest, basking in the afterglow, the tank rumbles softly, holding him close. "I love you," he murmurs, kissing Rung's helm.

"And I love you," Rung responds, voice once again calm and cool.


End file.
